


Elostirion.

by hennethgalad



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: Gildor Inglorion invites Merry and Pippin to ride to Elostirion with him, in the second year of the fourth age.





	Elostirion.

Merry sank gratefully into his favourite chair, stretched out his legs and his toes, and closed his eyes. The vigour that the ent-draughts had brought them exacted a strange price; when tired, he found he needed not only sleep, but to remain perfectly still for a time each day. He could endure not to, but the sourness of his mood and his irritability after were such that he had perforce gotten into the habit of a time of 'entishness' each day. He breathed lightly, thinking of the wind in the leaves, and the sun on warm bark. The others, Sam especially, jested that they were becoming ents themselves, and while Merry laughed, a part of him was secretly concerned that they were right.

Beside him, the pile of unread letters waited accusingly, he knew that he had fallen far behind while he had been away, and they had been home for two years now, yet all his thoughts still dwelt on faraway places and people who had nothing to do with the affairs of the Shire. He sighed, it was marvellous to be home, of course, but his spirit had been so roused by all that he had seen and done, he sometimes understood what Frodo had meant by "falling asleep" when they returned to the tranquility of the Shire.  
After a time the weight that held him still lifted, his toes wiggled and he opened his eyes. He breathed deeply, and stretched and yawned, and glanced sideways at the letters. One stood out, a lovely scroll, with a fine blue ribbon at the seal. Merry frowned, wondering if it was Pippin, inviting him to another party. He had never expected to tire of parties, but it seemed that every table in the Shire must have a Traveller there to tell the tale in person, and they would press drinks on him so... He laughed at himself, suffering a surfeit of pleasure !

It was a long way from Rohan...

The letter was not from Peregrine Took, it was from Gildor Inglorion. Merry found that he had leapt to his feet, and moved to a window to make sure he could read clearly. But the letter was brief, inviting Pippin and himself to meet Gildor at the crossroads by Michel Delving in a week. "For there is somewhat that I would show to you both, and request that you ride awhile with me."  
Merry stared out at the Brandywine; the wide water was deceptively calm in the late summer sun, but the pleating and folding of the ripples betrayed the tremendous current that rendered the river impassable. What could Gildor be up to ? Had something happened ?

  
Pippin knew no more than he did, brandishing an almost identical scroll. They discussed telling the others, but Merry cautioned Pippin; they did not wish to lay a feather on the weight of Frodo’s burden, which scarcely seemed to have lifted since... As for Sam, his second child was due, and he was working the whole Shire like orcs to heal the destruction. 

They themselves must deal with whatever trouble Gildor had brought.

The elves arrived as the lights were being lit; the sun had set but the clear sky glowed still, and the warm wind was full of the scent of flowers, and the freshness of the woodlands. Pippin grinned at Merry 'Elves riding openly through the Shire ! Really, it’s at times like this that I know, really know, that we won !'  
Merry smiled but said nothing, too anxious about what Gildor might say.

'Meriadoc Brandybuck ! Peregrine Took ! Stars shine upon you, elf-friends !'  
'Welcome to the Shire, Gildor Inglorion !' cried Pippin, and Merry bowed with his hand on his heart, and found the tears had risen to his eyes. He remembered the first time they had met Gildor, when only Frodo had been counted as an elf-friend, and was choked with pride. He tried desperately to think of something elvish to say, but the only words he could remember were the ones they had seen on the Doors of Moria. He laughed then. 'Mellon !' he cried, and the elves laughed.

Gildor himself slid down from his tall horse, and bowed to the two hobbits 'Mae govannen ! Ha, if you have learned only one word of our speech, you have truly learned the most important word !'  
But Pippin could not contain himself 'But Gildor, what is the matter ? What has happened ?'  
Gildor frowned slightly, then smiled 'Why, nothing, that is, there is no new trouble to concern you. We pass this way, we travel to Elostirion, and I would have your company awhile, and we may share our thoughts. And' he looked at Pippin 'I think you would wish to see the House of Ereinion Gil-galad.'  
Pippin gaped at him 'Will you ? I mean, can we ? Oh Merry, do say yes !'  
Merry laughed 'I too would wish to see the home of Gil-galad, but even more, I would wish to ride with elves once more, if only for the songs.'

After Minas Tirith, the hobbits did not expect to be awed by the White Towers, but Elostirion had them gaping like children. They were less lofty than the Tower of Ecthelion, yet each stood alone on its green hill, and they soared above the hobbits, and the elves, as pillars without which, it seemed, the sky would fall. But Gildor laughed 'Home once more ! Come, here my family dwell, and I would have you meet my dear wife, and' he smiled mischievously 'more to your taste, feast with us.'  
A small crowd was pouring out of the north tower, a dark haired elf with some of the stateliness of Galadriel stood still in the midst of the laughing elves, and Gildor led them forwards. 'My friends, may I present you to my wife Olvariel. My dear, this is the heir of the Thain of the Shire, Peregrine Took, and the heir of the master of Buckland, Meriadoc Brandybuck.'  
Merry was abashed to hear them so described to such a great lady, and felt himself blushing, but Pippin was easier with polite manners, and was soon laughing, and even raising a smile from the serious Gildor. They were led into the vast round hall, with two rings of pillars bearing the weight of the entire tower. Pippin fell silent, and Merry grinned, for it was not easy to silence Pippin ! But even after all the wonders they had seen, the tower was frightening, impossible, and Merry had to struggle not to put his hands over his head and run outside. But Pippin was silently tugging his elbow, and he turned to see, and followed Pippin's eyes to the stairs which ran up around the sides of the hall, threaded between the many windows. Merry was reminded of the awful bridge in Moria, which would have terrified him though neither balrog nor orc had pursued. But the elves were the elves, and there was no understanding them.  
To his astonishment, Pippin suddenly blurted out 'But Gildor, who are you ? I mean, who are you really ?'

Olvariel laughed, and led them up the open stairs, pretending not to see the way they pretended not to cling to the wall, for there was no rail of any kind, and the stairs wound up and up, passing the floor, up above the highest buildings in the Shire, or Bree, until at last she led them into a room, with chairs and tables, and food laid ready, and in their hunger they forgot their fright.  
But Gildor laughed softly 'My poor hobbits, if this little climb troubles you, you will not wish to ascend Elostirion with me tomorrow ?'  
But Merry shook his head 'You forget, we have climbed Caras Galadthon, after that, a mere white tower cannot daunt us !'  
Olvariel smiled 'Alas, I have not climbed Caras Galadthon since Arwen Undómiel was a child. Poor restless Gildor, I am such a disappointment to him !'  
'My dear, you know very well that if you were not here keeping order, I could never have left !'  
Olvariel smiled at the hobbits 'Some questions have no answers, and we debate them forever. Such is wedlock ! When your time comes to marry, let me urge patience above all other qualities.'  
The hobbits looked at each other, Merry saw Pippin blush, and knew he was thinking of Diamond, again. But Gildor gestured towards the food, and they turned eagerly to the table.

While they ate, after the first hunger was satisfied, Merry prompted Pippin to question Gildor, and since Pippin was inquisitive and interested, Merry was soon able to sit back, and study the faces of Gildor and his wife as they answered the torrent of questions from the irrepressible Took.

The elves looked often at each other; they were somewhat alike, tall, dark haired and grey eyed, with pale skin. Much like Aragorn, but more like Denethor. There had been several elves in Rivendell of the same type, and Merry understood that these were Noldor, or High Elves, as Bilbo had called them, elves who had lived in The West, when the Trees of light had shone there, and all the world beside was dark, save the light of the stars. As though for the first time, he realised that Gildor and his wife, eating strawberry cake and laughing with Pip, were older than the Sun and the Moon. It was too much for him. He sat up in his chair and looked pointedly at Gildor 'But who are you ?'  
Gildor narrowed his eyes, then smiled 'You have drunk with the Onodrim, with Fangorn himself. You know that it would take longer than your... your brief life to tell my long tale. 

Forgive me... But what would you know ? My family ? My grandparents are scholars of, hm, of a subject that has no word in your language. Perhaps harmony ? Let me see... You can both sing, you can play, the harp, and the flute. You know that much practice is required, there are a great many exercises, for the hands, the mouth, the fingers, and much study. For us, for the elves, we are taught to apply such care to our spirits, to our thoughts, and to our feelings; and to our breath, our bodies and our movements. Harmony is too small a word, it does not convey the notion. But my grandfather, who is of the Vanyar, and second cousin to Ingwë the High King, left his people for the love of a Noldor, whom he had studied with for many years. Their son, my father, also married a Noldor, as have I' he smiled at his wife 'Thus I am three parts Noldor and one part Vanyar.'  
Olvariel smiled 'As though it were so simple ! His spirit is all Vanyar, there is no Noldor in him. He cares nothing for the smithy or the scroll, but is interested only in the spirit and the... the harmony.'  
Merry frowned 'Bilbo never told us about "harmony" '  
Gildor looked sad 'No, we did not trouble him with such... You see, for us, these things are learned slowly, carefully, throughout our long childhood. It is not a thing that can be described, it must be done, it must be experienced. Meditation is a part of that experience; you will have seen Legolas meditate ?'  
Pippin looked thoughtful 'Do you mean when he lies there with his eyes open, like a dead body ?'  
Gildor smiled 'Yes, that is a part of it. But my dear hobbits, if you truly wish to learn such things, we can arrange a course of instruction, if you are prepared to devote your life to it ? There is no shortcut. No one can come fresh to the harp and cause it to sing.'  
Pippin looked at Merry with round eyes, but Merry, who had stabbed a Nazgul, was not daunted 'I should like to learn the first lessons, for now, and see if anything happens. But never mind that, I want to know about you ! Is that what you do ? Teach... harmony ?'  
Gildor sighed 'No. I do not teach. But my skill, or gift, for harmony, perhaps in my blood, perhaps because I was raised by those who study it so, my skill is such that I am able to spread a little harmony, as Pippin here can spread laughter.'  
They all laughed, but Pippin's eyes shone, and Merry grinned at him, and suddenly wondered if Gildor was spreading harmony on them at that moment. He frowned 'Are you doing it now ?'  
Gildor looked at Olvariel and sighed 'It is not a deed, it is... it is... because I am skilled and trained'  
'And conscientious, disciplined, hard-working, serious, gifted...'  
Gildor held his hand up 'Thankyou my darling. It is the way that I have become. You will recall the time of trial of Boromir, how his mood affected you all. Yet it was not his intent to affect you so, indeed, he would rather have kept you unaware of his thought. But you knew, you felt his mood. So with calmness, with harmony. For elves, it is a duty, to achieve and maintain harmony, calmness and to hope that all that they shed on others is as a clear fresh breeze, not the stench of rage or greed or... or worse.'

Pippin nodded slowly, then started up and stared at Gildor 'But whyever did you leave Valinor ? Were you unhappy there ? I don’t see how you could have been, from the way the songs go on so.'  
Gildor smiled sadly 'When I was young, I met Finarfin and Eärwen, she is a most learned scholar ! We found great comfort in each other’s company, away from the... Well, you know our history. And when their child, my lord Finrod, came among us, they charged me with his care, and I was honoured to accept. My own children were grown, and discussing marriage themselves. Olvariel has her own studies, and I... In truth, my chief interest is at the edge of harmony, the small disturbances which mar serenity. And in the many meetings I foresaw between the family of Finarfin and, well, the rest of the world. And here I am, still, and they are all gone, save young Arwen and her brothers, and they...' he stopped, his eyes dropped, and Olvariel laid a hand upon his arm 'Come, my dear, let us speak together of more cheerful matters. Pippin, tell us of the Shire !'

The tower of Gil-galad, Elostirion, was of the same construction as the tower of Gildor, but when they entered the pillared hall, Gildor led them to a small pillar or stand of clear crystal, just low enough for them to peer over the top, where, on a crystal plate, sat a silver leaf. Pippin looked in puzzlement at Merry, but Merry suddenly remembered where they were, and who had once lived there.  
'Aeglos !' he cried 'The spear of Gil-galad !'  
'Yes' said Gildor 'Here it lies, though the shaft was burned away when... But still, we treasure it here, in honour of the valour of Ereinion Gil-galad.'  
Pippin looked up at Gildor 'Were you there ? In the Last Alliance ?'  
Gildor pressed his lips together 'Alas, no. We were among those who stayed in the north, to ensure that the enemy did not outflank the army and destroy our homes and families, for Gil-galad knew that the war would be long. Besides, I am not counted among the mighty, as my wife often reminds me, and I have slowly come to accept that though I had spent my very life on the battlefield, it would have changed nothing.' He looked down at Merry and smiled wryly 'Though since your valourous deed, I have begun to misdoubt myself once more ! But there, in war, we must accept the orders of our leaders, and fulfill such duties as we are able.'  
But Pippin was indignant 'But Gildor ! You saved us from the Nazgul when we were crossing the Shire ! They fled you, as they fled Glorfindel ! You may not be a famous warrior, but you are mighty enough ! May we thank you once more, I was never so pleased to see anyone in my life until I met...' he blushed and fell silent, but Merry told Gildor of Diamond.

Gildor smiled warmly 'Be bold, Peregrine Took, she is no troll to fear, but a lady to woo. Bring her gifts, speak carefully of your feelings, and most of all, heed her words, that you may come to understand her mood.'  
The elf laughed, and in that great white hall, his laughter rang like sweet bells, echoing among the white pillars 'Love !' he cried 'If for nothing else, we must be grateful to Eru Ilúvatar for love. May you find such joy as I have !'

The climb was so long that the hobbits were forced to rest twice, but the second time, Gildor led them into a sunlit room, where they took a little fruit juice mixed with pale wine, and ate fresh bread 'My fair Olvariel is the best baker this side of the Misty Mountains. I trust you will not mention this elsewhere ! Galadriel is the finest baker this side of Belegaer, but she learned her skills from Melian herself, and none can compare. But you have tasted both, how do you judge ?'  
Pippin turned to Merry, who looked down at the soft white bread in his hand 'I cannot say, truly... For in Lothlorien, all that we ate tasted... tasted of... of enchantment ! And in Rivendell, we were so hungry... But since here we are neither enchanted (unless you are working your "harmony" on us !) nor famished, yet still this bread is as fine as any I ever tasted... Yes, I think that I must agree with your judgement.'  
Gildor sat back in his chair and seemed to loosen before their eyes, and when he smiled, it was with new warmth 'Hobbits are known for their devotion to food, there are dishes created in the Shire that we here, and elsewhere, have eagerly taken to. Therefore your judgement means a great deal to me, and I thank you !'  
Merry looked at Pippin in astonishment, no elf had ever asked their opinion on anything, and had certainly not valued their judgement. Merry narrowed his eyes at Pippin in silent warning, for Pippin, when pleased with himself, could be reckless. But Pippin thanked Gildor politely and asked him when they could see the top of the tower. Gildor laughed and led them on, up and up and up, until they were breathless and dizzy.

  
The view was astounding. They exclaimed in wonder at the vast blue of the sea, and the paper-straight line of the horizon. Great white birds wailed as they floated around Elostirion, and the green land spread beneath them like an embroidered cloak. Gildor led them to the east side and they climbed onto the bench that ran around the parapet, built as a part of the tower, but perfect for hobbits to stand on. There before them, a living map, lay the Shire, distinguished by the bright colours of cultivation, a patchwork handkerchief on the vast green cloak of Eriador.  
They could see the Road, a fading ribbon twisting across the land, and the shine of sunlight on Lake Evendim in the north. But ever their eyes turned back to the Shire, and Merry felt the restlessness within him settle, as his love for his home enveloped him like his mother’s embrace. He felt homesick, though it had been only days since they left, as homesick as he had in Rohan, when...

But Pippin was pointing and exclaiming, and Merry followed his arm. There, in the heart of the Shire, was a tiny gleam of bright light. For an instant, Merry thought that it was an elvish trick that Gildor was doing, that they were seeing Frodo as an elf would, or some such thing, but then he understood 'It is The Water !' he cried 'The Water, in Hobbiton, shining in the Sun ! Oh !' and he longed for home and familiarity as a thirsty dog for a drink.  
But Gildor said 'Come now, for you have yet to see that which brought us here today, and we shall have to brave the stairs once more on the way down.' He smiled kindly at them, and they pulled themselves upright, soldiers of Rohan and of Gondor, valiant, battle-hardened warriors who had taken arms against dread foes, and been victorious.

In the highest chamber the pillars arched above them like branches of trees, their thin carven twigs meeting in the centre. There, encircled by the many windows, stood another crystal pillar, in shape, size and position identical to the pillar of Aeglos. But atop the pillar, on a small pedestal of white marble, a sphere of clouded crystal lay, yet clouded as when the Sun is thinly veiled, for in the heart of the globe a light, mingled of silver and gold, shone flickering, as a bright candle behind sheerest cloth. Pippin sucked in a hissing breath and staggered backwards, his arms up before him, elbows in the air, as though the globe would strike him. Merry remembered the other Palantir, the two other Palantirs that Pippin had seen, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
Gildor said nothing, and did not move, but Merry thought of his words, of harmony, and of calm, and understood why they had come.

After a moment Pippin lowered his arms, but his face was white as the marble, and he trembled as though cold. Merry frowned, wondering what to say, but Gildor was singing softly. Gradually the words became clear to Merry, it was the Song Of Elbereth, that they had heard many times, in Rivendell and elsewhere. The sons of Elrond had sung it together at the marriage of their sister, it had been very beautiful, and when all the other elves, and many of the people of Gondor had joined them, it had been one of the most beautiful sounds that Merry had ever heard.  
Pippin was sucking in great breaths, and slowly his colour returned. But his jaws and his fists were tightly clenched. Merry wondered if any of them would ever truly recover, his own arm began to pain him, as the memories flooded back, and he looked anxiously up at Gildor.

But Gildor sang serenely, his eyes clear and untroubled, his face smooth and unlined; he looked younger than either of the hobbits, as tall and fair as Elostirion, and as untouched by time.

As the song ended, Pippin seemed almost himself again, he had unclenched his fists, but his teeth were still tightly shut. Merry looked from Pippin to Gildor, who smiled at him. 'Meriadoc Brandybuck, this is the Palantir of Elendil. It faces West. It has never been touched by the enemy, it is as unmarred as aught can be in Arda. To you, as a companion of the Ringbearer, we offer the chance to see a glimpse of Tol Eressëa, as you have seen your own Shire, from afar.'  
Merry gaped at him 'Truly ? You will let us see the home of the Elves, in The West ?'  
Even Pippin looked up hopefully, and Merry was moved by the kindness of the elves, healing the hurts caused by the enemy, whether of the body, like his arm, or the spirit, like poor Pippin’s. 'Oh Gildor !' he cried 'How can we ever thank you, and the other elves, for your kindness to us ?'  
But Gildor laughed again 'My dear Merry, if I may call you so ? It is not a question of how you may repay us, but how we may repay you. The rousing of the ents, in itself, is a feat worthy of song. For that deed alone you would be welcome here. And Peregrine Took, the value, and the valour, of your venture into the heart of the Palantir of Orthanc cannot be counted. Mithrandir has spoken often of his astonishment and relief that he himself, yes, he himself was spared the ordeal that you endured. You saw how King Elessar was wounded by the fouled stone. Yet you, my friend Pippin, you laugh as blithely as one who has never ventured beyond the Brandywine. For this you have my respect, nay, my awe. Elessar himself told me to take especial care of you, but my care has not been needed, I think, save for this one thorn in your tough hobbit feet.'

They both looked down at their toes, the hair was thicker and curlier than any other hobbit, they were immensely proud of them. To Merry's surprise Pippin spoke, in his normal cheerful tone 'We have not needed you, I think, because the magic of the ents has changed us. We are taller, stronger and...'  
Merry looked at Pippin with a wondering frown, but Pippin continued 'I at least find myself, at times, feeling quite... quite entish. But thankyou for bringing me here. I have been at pains to avoid thinking of...' his face whitened and he fell silent.

Gildor, to Merry’s astonishment, laid a long-fingered hand on the head of Pippin 'My dear friend, you put your hand in the furnace. What use to think again of the flame ? It will not heal you ! But come, when you have seen Merry take no harm from this blessed stone, you yourself shall see. And the beauty of the elvenhome shall supplant the horror, as the light drives out the dark.'

  



End file.
